


Asker

by sonicfan24



Series: Asker [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicfan24/pseuds/sonicfan24
Summary: This is Asker's bio I guess. It just describes how he ended up in Skyrim basically. As well as how his life started and why the other Argonians don't like him. (That may or may not change in the future) Helpful comments are appreciated any questions just ask and I'll answer asap.





	Asker

I was laid on the 17th of last seed

My egg was placed into the hatching pool among my eggmates. Due to me being laid, and therefore placed, last I was spared the fate of the others that was soon to come.  
It is unclear how they got so far into Blackmarsh but the Dunmmer snuck in in the dead of night and one by one killed off any Argonians to be found. They then grabbed any eggs they could spot and left them outside the hatching pools to dry out and die. My egg was spared simply because it still retained it's dark coloring from birth, they thought I was a rock, the Hist all left abandoning me there and leaving me to die.  
A Dunmmer woman was strolling through when I finally broke free of my egg. I had climbed out of the murky waters and happened to grab ahold of her dress. She seemed surprised but curious, when she swaddled me I did not fuss for I could tell she meant me no harm.  
For the next eighteen years she hid me and fed me up until her father discovered me hiding in her room. She pleaded with him, called me her son, but he gave her a choice. She would either kill me or send me away, with a heavy heart she packed me enough food to last a week, directed me towards what she called 'Skyrim' and sent me off. I had never known anyone other that her, my mother, I had no idea who to trust. I stayed close that night, although I wish I hadn't.  
It was just after midnight when i saw my mother walking through the halls. I saw her enter her father's room, saw the glint of the dagger, and saw her plunge the dagger into his heart before taking her own life after.

I was now an orphan

Two weeks of walking, and two weeks of rationing my food. I came upon a stream and stopped to drink. How was I to know I had crossed the border? They grabbed me and hit me over the head before I could explain, at least I was already in ragged clothes, the only thing they could take from me was the stale bread I had in my pocket.

And that my friends is how I came to your world. It is not easy here, war is everywhere, but I have made friends and with a little help maybe I can find my purpose here. And maybe someday I can avenge my lost eggmates who never even had a chance at life.

Maybe my vengeance is already complete, I just don't know it yet.

Asker is roughly 5 feet tall. He is short for an Argonian. He had blue feathers for his 'hair' as well as two horns on his head. His eyes are the traditional yellow and he has a faded scar over his left eye. This does not effect his sight in any way so has made no attempt at having it healed. His scales are a bright green with a hint of blue on his neck.


End file.
